My U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,508 describes a related device with flexible support arms for embracing the user's cast-enclosed extremity, with padded lining secured to the interior support arm surfaces to reduce pressure points and prevent irritation of the user's skin or damaging of the cast when the limb engaging arms are supporting them.
The device of this invention provides desirable adjustability for the space between the juxtaposed support arms and for the longitudinal space between the support units themselves if two or more are arrayed along the length of the user's limb.